Chalk Dust
by Tayber Hecate
Summary: Part 4: LOSER - Ed just can't keep a hold of his body. It persists in running away from him in bits and pieces - arms and legs and spleens.  One-shot series, primarily manga-based.  May contain adult language, angst, violence, and slash.
1. LOGIC

**Yo, everybody! **To my old readers, welcome back, and I hope you stick around for my newer work. If you are curious about what is going on with my older work, see my profile. To my new readers, welcome! FMA is a longtime favorite of mine, but I'll also be putting up some stories for other fandoms in the near future. Again, see my profile for details.

**Warnings/Rating:** Mild angst, sickly Edo

**Copyrights Disclaimer:** These are all based primarily on the manga, which is soooooo much better than either anime, but especially the first one. I do not own Edward Elric or any other characters from FMA (melodramatic sobbing and wailing)

**Summary:** Winry has to deal with stupid boy-logic and comfort Ed during his automail surgery.

* * *

~*LOGIC*~

"You idiot."

Winry rung out the cloth before laying it gently over her friend's face, cooling his feverish brow and shielding his eyes from the light of the candle. Her face crumpled slightly as Edward choked back the tiniest of whimpers. It had taken them hours to stabilize him when Alphonse had stumbled in that night and clumsily passed his older brother into their care. That was months ago, but Ed was still so weak. And now…

How could someone so _frail_ endure automail installation surgery at all? Let alone do so in silence?

"Huh…ah…Winry?" Ed licked at chapped lips as she straightened with a start. Even though his eyes were covered by the washcloth, she made a valiant attempt to compose herself. Still, the pained smile she plastered on could not quite conceal the remnants of the pain and incredulity and awe she bore for the boy next to her. How could he be so strong? He was just…Ed.

"Winry," he gasped her name out a second time, feebly lifting his remaining arm to fumble with the cloth a bit.

"Shush," she murmured reaching out to push the folded cloth further up his face. Aureate eyes blinked open and watched her wearily as she straightened the cloth with one hand and grasp his sweaty palm with the other. "Go back to sleep, Ed. We're connecting the nerves in your leg tomorrow. You need your rest."

She made to lay his hand down and tuck the blankets in around him, but he gave her hand a weak squeeze so she couldn't pull away. "Win…can you ever forgive me…?"

"For what, Ed?" she asked, though she imagined she knew. She knew he had to be blaming himself for what happened - not just to himself, but to Al as well…and even to the grotesque creature that Granny had not let her see; that had made both her boys shake and flinch and whimper from the mere mention of it.

So it came as a slight surprise when the whisper that slipped passed his lips was "For leavin' you behind…" For a moment, she was shocked into silence, but as the quiet stretched on, Ed took another labored breath and let his eyes fall closed. " S'okay…I get it," He murmured sadly.

She twisted her hand to thread her fingers between his and let them drop to the bed. "Don't be silly, Edward. I understand why you're leaving."

"Need to fix Al…" he continued as though she had said nothing. "can't make him pay for my mistake, 's not fair." His face twisted. "I'm a horrible person…"

"No!" Winry placed her other hand on top of their entwined fingers. "No, Ed, you're not! Really, you aren't."

Gold eyes just barely opened again to stare into blue ones. "I am. Firs' I did this to Al, 'n now I'm leavin' you 'n Granny. I don't deserve you guys…an' you all don't deserve to have to deal with my problems. Gotta fix Al…oh Al, 'm so sorry!" His voice cracked as a few tears ran shining trails from the corners of his eyes down into his sweat-damp hair.

Her fingers stroked the back of his hand soothingly. "But you'll fix it Ed. You'll set things right. I know you, and you'll do it. And anyways, horrible people don't care when they do something bad, right? So, since you feel so awful, and are trying to fix it, that's means you're good. So don't talk like that."

He grimaced. "Still leavin' though."

"So you can fix Al. If I could, I'd come with you to see that Mustang guy in East City. But I can help you better by staying with Granny and learning more about automail, so I can make you the best arm and leg ever! I want to help you help him, so I'm staying where I need to be to do that. You're not leaving, Edward. You're going where you need to be."

Ed blinked tiredly at her, started to speak, then paused to swallow heavily. Finally, he whispered. "Then… I'm not like…like _him_? Like that bastard?"

Ah. So that was what all this was about. All of Edward and Alphonse's problems, in Ed's mind at least, sprung from when their father left them. And now Ed was worried about himself leaving, worried that doing so would hurt Winry. She smiled understandingly.

"No, Ed. You're nothing like him. I'll be alright here. I'll miss you guys, but…you and Al need to fix yourselves. That's the important thing, that you two get better. Which reminds me…" She took the cloth from his forehead, dipping it into the bowl of water to cool it back down. She wrung out the extra water, refolded the cloth, and slapped it back over his eyes. "Go to sleep. We've a lot of work to do tomorrow."

Ed gave a faint smile, his eyes concealed by the washcloth. "Thanks, Win," he murmured as he drifted off in a fog of exhaustion and pain. She smiled softly and looked down at her two hands folded around his one.

"…you idiot."

* * *

End

So this is the first of a large number of unrelated one-shot stories that's have been floating around my computer for the past few years. This particular one actually got posted to my deviantArt account some monthes back, but I never got around to posting it here until now. I've got around ten others, but most are unfinished right now. They're mostly just little bits and pieces like this one, that I've been doing to try and get back into the swing of writing. I'll post one every now and then with no regular schedule, whenever I feel like I haven't posted anything in a while, so you guys know I haven't died. I hope you all enjoy my work!


	2. REGRETS

**Warnings/Rating:** Vague spoilers for first anime series, mild language

**Copyrights Disclaimer:** Most of these one-shots are based on the manga; thus far this one is the only exception. I do not own Edward Elric or any other characters from FMA (melodramatic sobbing and wailing)

**Summary:** Surely even murderers harbored some doubts, some form of morals or remorse.

* * *

~*REGRETS*~

It was the oddest thing.

Ed had to stifle the instinctive flinch at Scar's touch. He did not blink or allow even the slightest twitch. This was it. There was no one to stop the serial killer from blowing Ed's brains all over the muddy alleyway. And Al - _oh Al_, Ed's heart twinged, but he let none of his inner pain show on his face - Al would have to watch as his only family was taken away. The younger teen's armor body sang with the vibration of his screams.

But…it was the strangest thing…

Scar's hand was almost tender as he laid on the alchemist's brow, his palm warm and dry as the desert that had reared it. And Ed could've sworn, just before he felt the heat of energy flaring through his killer's skin onto his own, that he felt the slightest tremor run through Scar's limb, echoing the Ishbalan's silently shuddering breath.

…It was the _damndest _thing…

* * *

End


	3. SPEECHLESS

**Warnings/Rating:** PG for fluff and Ed crushing on Roy

**Copyrights Disclaimer:** These are all based primarily on the manga, which is soooooo much better than either anime, but especially the first one. I do not own Edward Elric or any other characters from FMA (melodramatic sobbing and wailing)

**Summary:** Roy Mustang - Useless when wet, depending on the circumstances.

* * *

~*SPEECHLESS*~

Edward had been about to head to the dorms when it started really coming down hard, so he found himself lingering by the door, waiting for a break in the downpour. He squinted, trying to see the trees he knew were only yards in front of him, but the rain fell thick and heavy, and he could only make out a dim outline.

He shivered, and frowned heavily at the shudder running through his frame. It wasn't really that cold. Central usually had snow this time of year, but this winter seemed warmer than previous years had been. Despite all of this, and even though he was both under the overhang and as bone-dry as the rest of the world was wet, he was still shivering.

The automail felt heavier than usual today as well, a deadweight at his shoulder, and his back protested against the weight. Ed put his left hand over to his shoulder and massaged the meeting between flesh and steel gingerly. He could feel the metal on the ports tightening slightly from the temperature, digging into his skin. The nerve endings were aching dully, making him want to curl up under a blanket and sleep for a week. He'd rather have the sharp stabbing shock of removing or connecting the limbs than this continuous sensation of tight pressure and soreness.

"Scared of a little rain, Fullmetal?" came an amused voice behind him. Ed whirled around and cast a glare at the Colonel. Mustang was standing behind him with his arms folded over his chest. He looked like some kind of security guard when he stood like that, Ed noted.

Ed opened his mouth to make a smart-ass retort, but Roy somehow managed to cut the younger alchemist off simply by closing his eyes with a smile. Ed felt his face heat as the furious words died in his throat.

Tawny eyes followed the older soldier as though transfixed. Colonel Mustang brushed past him, clapping a hand on Ed's shoulder as he passed, and stepped out into the rain. He stopped just a pace away from the door and tilted his head back, letting the drops hit his face, soaking his hair and uniform almost instantly. The water had to be freezing cold, but the Colonel seemed to relish the sensation, his face open and so at peace, rain running down his cheeks like tears.

Ed found himself mute, and he couldn't move from his dry spot by the door. He seemed to have forgotten how to move at all, truthfully. He would not pull his eyes away from the soldier standing in the shower, shoulders relaxed and breathing deep. The rain was so heavy that, even as close as Roy stood, there was a fogginess to the edges of his figure, like he was about to dissolve into the misty air and disappear. Ed didn't want to lose sight of him, so he kept watching.

Then Roy turned, opening his own eyes, and smiled at Ed. The sudden motion was startling, like Ed had forgotten movement was possible at all, and he sucked in a breath, inaudible under the beat of the storm against the concrete. Roy's gaze being turned on him was hypnotizing. His bangs were teasing at his eyelids, slicked down from the weight of the water, but he didn't seem bothered by it. Dark coals were glowing there, filled with warmth so soft one couldn't expect it from the Flame Alchemist. The Flame was all blazes and smoke and mirrors in his eyes. Just like Fullmetal was all gleaming steel and hard edges.

Roy was unguarded and welcoming.

Ed wasn't sure what he was looking for anymore.

Edward stared at the colonel's outstretched hand, hesitating for just a split-second before reaching out and taking it, and allowing the colonel to pull him out into the rain with him.

* * *

End


	4. LOSER

**Content/Rating:** Mentions of assorted bodily injuries, mild language PG-13

**Copyrights Disclaimer:** Most of these one-shots are based on the manga. I do not own Edward Elric or any other characters from FMA (melodramatic sobbing and wailing). The Falmanedia definition of the word "spleen" is quoted almost directly from Encarta ® World English Dictionary © & (P) 1998-2005 Microsoft Corporation

**Summary:** Ed just can't keep a hold of his body. It persists in running away from him in bits and pieces - arms and legs and spleens.

* * *

~*LOSER*~

The soldiers were restless, the receptionist noticed, watching them subtly through her bangs as she marked paperwork and organized her files. Then again, they had been waiting for news of their comrade for at least four hours now. Used to the distressed behavior of the family and friends of the patients on this ward, she observed carefully, checking to see if any would find themselves in need something to help them relax. Sometimes people went into hysterics in the waiting room, so wrought with anxiety for a loved one they worried themselves into a nervous breakdown. This group, although wound into knots of tension, was almost silent.

The tall blond man had chewed his unlit cigarette to a moist, frayed nub while flicking his lighter open and shut over and over again.

The heavyset redhead leaned his weight against the wall, hands shoved in uniform pants pockets, staring moodily at the wall across from him.

The little one sitting next to him kept fidgeting with his glasses, cleaning them obsessively, as though clearer lenses would help save the life in the next room.

In the corner stood the eldest of the group, a tall, thin, grey-haired man with narrow eyes who kept shuffling his feet and crossing and uncrossing his arms.

Sitting on the floor next to him was an enormous armored man, trembling so hard his armor was rattling.

The only woman of the group seemed the calmest, sitting in one of the chairs. The only sign of stress she showed was a pinched frown and clenched, white-knuckled fists.

The last of the slightly odd group paced the floor like a caged tiger, mouth covered by one hand with the other arm hugging his chest. Dark eyes stared at the floor as he circled, ebony hair mussed and face pale.

The light above the door blinked off. The receptionist smiled faintly when the entire room seemed to freeze as seven pairs of eyes locked onto the door. The doctor was just exiting the ER, scribbling something on a clipboard. They all tensed and stood. He glanced up and searched the group sharply before finding the highest ranking officer there.

"Ah, Colonel Mustang, I presume?" he asked tiredly.

"How is Major Elric?" The officer asked, his voice low and calm. Dark eyes, however, betrayed his worry.

The surgeon smiled darkly. "Well, he's stable. He has three fractured ribs and two broken ones, as well as a snapped collarbone and a crack in his right shoulder blade where his automail port is bolted in. We had to take out the arm…well…what was left of it at any rate…to relieve the strain on his shoulder bones while they heal. His spleen had ruptured as well, so we were forced to remove it. The rest is just bruises - bad ones, but nothing else major. He will recover, but it will most likely be a couple months before he's at full strength again. He's lucky none of the broken ribs punctured a lung, though they came very close. Actually, he's really damned lucky; his automail took the brunt of the damage and saved his life. Not many people survive getting hit by a truck of that size. I believe someone mentioned he was also thrown into the ditch by the roadside?"

Havoc snorted. "He fell almost twenty feet before he hit the ground. That was most definitely NOT a ditch_,_ that was a _ravine_."

The doctor gave a tired smirk. "At any rate, he'll have to wait for the bones to heal before he can even think about getting replacement automail arm, the weight would place far too much strain on the healing breaks, not to mention it would be damned painful. Oh, and when he does go to see his automail mechanic, they'll need to take a look at the ankle joint on his prosthetic leg. I'm no engineer, but as far as I can tell, it looks like it just snapped after being bent back too far. We think it must have happened when he landed."

Alphonse sagged with barely contained relief. "But he'll be alright…oh, good…" The groups winced at the sound of his armor screeching against the wall as he slid down to the floor. Al didn't seem to notice, just sighed and wrung his hands. "I guess I should go call Winry…she's not going to be happy at all…can I see Brother first?" He directed the last at the doctor.

"Not just yet. Now that he's stable, I'd like to give him a little time to rest. He did only just come out of surgery after all." He handed Mustang some of the papers from the clipboard and started to walk away down the hall. "I'll be back in an hour so to check him over, then we'll see about visiting. Good evening."

Fuery and Falman called polite goodbyes to him as the soldiers in Mustang's unit heaved a collective sigh of relief. Reassured of Edward's survival and impending recovery, they now lapsed into quiet conversation that would have seemed taboo not ten minutes ago.

"He said they had to remove his spleen. Is that serious?" Fuery was fretting. Havoc tilted his head in confusion, and couldn't help but ask, "The hell does a spleen do anyways?"

Mustang, Breda, and Fuery just stared back at him blankly, and Hawkeye shook her head and shrugged. After all their research on the human body and it's workings, Alphonse probably could have told him, but the young teen was still tangled up in thoughts of his brother and didn't seem to have heard. Then Falman piped in with his usual encyclopedic knowledge of the subject. "Spleen; noun. Definition 1: A ductless vascular organ in the left upper abdomen of humans and other vertebrates that helps to destroy old red blood cells, form lymphocytes, and store blood. Definition 2: anger or bad temper."

Havoc blinked bemusedly. "So wait…did they get rid of his innards, or his attitude?"

Mustang cracked a sardonic grin. "For all our sakes, let's hope it's the latter. That's probably better for everyone all around."

The others gave quiet laughter of their own. The humor might have been morbid and thin, but as the stressful situation wound to it's conclusion, it was needed for sanity's sake. As the chuckling died down, Breda broke the quiet by asking "Hawkeye, what's on your mind?" At these words, the group first looked at the redhead, then all turned to look inquiringly at Riza. She was frowning thoughtfully, tapping a finger against her jawbone. "Didn't Edward get tonsillitis a few months ago…?" she murmured.

Havoc blinked. "Hey, that's right, they took those out too…and Boss had to get his appendix removed two years ago as well…"

"Hey Al…" Breda started speculatively, "About how many of those metal arms has Ed gone through? And also there's the fact he lost his arm and leg in the first place."

The suit of armor shrugged and made a strange sound that was somewhere between an exasperated sigh and a choked laugh. "What can I say? Brother and his body parts…they always seem to end up going their separate ways…"

* * *

End.

Certainly not my best, just a little silly snippet. I figured I might as well post, since it's been a while for this one. It was fun, at least! :)

PLEASE DO NOT POST MANGA SPOILERS FOR VOLUME 26 OR HIGHER IN YOUR REVIEWS OR I WILL KILL YOU SO HARD YOU WILL DIE TO DEATH. Dead serious here, don't do it.

Let's see... news update on other fics... I've been working mainly on Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Sherlock Holmes, and Doctor Who fic, and have posted for all but Doctor Who thus far, so if you're interested, you should check those out. If you're already reading my SH fic "Skins and Hearts", the last chapter is mostly finished. I've had the worst block on it the past two monthes. Sorry everyone, I know I promised one week on that.

I think that's all for now. Ta, my lovelies! Until the next posting!


End file.
